trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Davil Crainagh
Lord Davil Crainagh is an Erebonian nobleman who acts as the imperial ambassador to Liberl. Trails in the Sky: Second Chapter Ambassador Crainagh is first introduced during Estelle's brief visit to Grancel after her training in Le Locle. After seeing off Anelace and the bracer she decided not to partner with, Estelle and her companion visit the Orbalship Corporation's office in order to buy tickets to Ruan only to witness Crainagh in the middle of a heated argument with Elsa Cochrane, the ambassador of Calvard. Just when things start getting too heated, Mueller, who's with Crainagh at the moment, steps in and asks both sides to back down for the sake of the rest of the people present. Cochrane leaves the building after getting one last jab in, leaving Crainagh steaming. After another remark from Mueller he decides to head back to his embassy as well, leaving Mueller to handle things at the airline company. Estelle first gets to interact with Crainagh when the party returns to Grancel during the events of Chapter 3. While conducting an official investigation into the threatening letters sent to various institutions in Grancel, including the embassies, the group arranges an introduction with the ambassador. Crainagh is more guarded than his counterpart at the Calvardian embassy, quickly dismissing the notion that a party from Erebonia could be responsible for the letters and pointing at the Republican opposition party as the most likely culprit. When Kloe asks him what Chancellor Osborne thinks of the pending non-aggression pact, Crainagh is taken off-guard at first, though he points out that the chancellor supports the signing. On Olivier's and Mueller's urging he also states that it was Osborne who convinced the emperor to support the treaty to begin with even before the new orbal engine became part of the deal. After the letters turn out to be the work of Renne as part of a plot to lure Estelle and her friends to the capital, Crainagh thanks the party for clearing up a matter that could have been pinned on Erebonia. The ambassador makes another appearance during Estelle's time in Bose where, after attending the signing ceremony of the non-aggression pact between Erebonia and Calvard, he stays at one of the rooms of the Frieden Hotel for the purpose of inspecting the Bose Market and in particular the Erebonian merchants doing business there. Shortly after his arrival in Bose, Crainagh's Grand Cordon of the Order of the Winged Stallion, a medal he received from the Erebonian emperor himself, gets stolen by Phantom Thief Bleublanc and he puts in a desperate request with the Bracer Guild, horrified at the prospect of losing face in high society circles. Fortunately for him, Estelle, Agate and their companions manage to solve Bleublanc's clues and recover the medal, to Crainagh's immense relief. Out of gratitude, he rewards them with an Eisenritter's Medal and a small reward ceremony to boot, much to Estelle's befuddlement. When Bose is attacked by the Ancient Dragon, Crainagh is forced to call off his inspections and remain in town, due to no public airliners being allowed to take off until the dragon is dealt with, much to the ambassador's chagrin. Around the time Estelle, Agate and Tita head out to face the dragon, Crainagh manages to secure passage back to Grancel on an army vessel. Like most of Liberl, Crainagh's work comes to a complete standstill when the Aureole is unsealed and shuts down all orbal power in the country, leaving the ambassador frustrated that he cannot contact his homeland and since nobody at Grancel Castle can give him any further news, all he can do is sit in his office and feel frustrated. At the time the orbal shutdown was initiated, Crainagh was on the phone with his superiors in the Erebonian capital and he received orders not to leave the embassy. Just as he was in the process of asking for clarification, orbal power was cut off, leaving him wondering what in the world his superiors knew that he didn't. This was a piece of foreshadowing to either the invasion of Grancel or the impeding invasion attempt by the imperial forces. As a proud Erebonian lord of noble birth, Crainagh is an imposing man who grew up in the imperial class system and has a low opinion of the democratic system of government that's in place in the Calvard Republic, considering it a glorified mob rule. This attitude, as well as his fierce devotion to his fatherland, frequently puts him at odds with Elsa Cochrane, Calvard's embassador, who wears her low opinion of the imperial class system on her sleeve and the two usually fight whenever they meet, despite the fact that, according to Mueller, they're more similar than either one would care to admit. Nevertheless, Crainagh takes his job as ambassador very seriously and is at heart a reasonable man despite his pompousness. Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Bose) Category:NPCs (Chapter 1 SC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 3 SC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 5 SC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 8 SC)